Day 1 - The Beginning of Alterneo
Day 1 happened on 17 October 2016, Monday. Assembly TnT asked for the students to name their year and course Host Free Roam First day was the Orsem day. Each group of students were separated to Blocks A-J, totalling ten blocks. They were separated according to each landmark. Each TnT rotated each group around each landmark to familiarize them at the surroundings Block A was called at MLP (Manuela Lee Po) Building. Miss V was stationed here. Block B was called at Myntan Archives. Cheonsa Kim was the assigned TnT. Block C was called in Myntan Library. Cord Amidis was the assigned TnT Block D was called in Hugo de la Rivera Hall. Lester Livington was the assigned TnT Block E was called at Ricci Rodriguez. Miko Fujiwara was the assigned TnT Block F was called at Glass Hall. Arthur Mortimer Philips was the assigned TnT Block G was called at Aria Hall. Luca Schlagenbiss was the assigned TnT Block H was called at Animal Pen. Hieronymous Mogenthaler was the assigned TnT Block I was called in Stria Complex/CovCourts/Pools. Abigail Beckett-Yamaguchi was the assigned TnT Block J was called at Geo Dome. Moira Caoimhe Quincy was the assigned TnT Overall, everyone got along. The shy ones with the outgoing ones. The bold ones and the rowdy ones. EAch asked for their year and courses. Etc. Relationships began to bud, more so than friendly ones only. Each group was able to cover four landmarks. Alter Free Roam There were no Alter world Free Roam during this day. Open RP # Theodora Kaye was found in JSEC amused with the colorful punny signs. She stopped by to have some desserts. # Melody Fairchild was in MLP Basement setting up a CRUSADA banner for her org. # Anaise Luella was in Ricci Rodriguez Down deciding against mingling with the lower years. She was idly polishing her nails with a purple coat. # Charlie Iori was on a bench with a laptop on, reviewing his syllabi. # Aimee stone was also on a bench, tired for the day. # Cordelia Petra Cleatufiere was in the basketball courts, playing basketball (expectedly). She was working up a sweat perfecting her shots # Hazel Koenig was at the steps of Old Rizal Lib. She was drained from the Orsem and opted to play LoveM@aster on her tablet for the rest of the day. \ # Luca Schlangenbiss lands facedown on a bench, tired after 36hours of no sleep. # Cheonsa Kim found herself a quiet place. She contemplates whether she was good enough to had been the TnT or not. # Hatsue Shizuoka was busy over her notebook and laptop inside the Library. # Alisha Siouxanne Pippen was walking along the streets of Kashiftpunan. # Cord was in the Zen Garden playing with paper dolls # Ben Jumin Bacoy was at the Red Brick Road. Topless. While it's raining. # Kai Takaishi was on a bench outside of Hugo de la Rivera, casually drinking a cup of coffee while browsing her tablet. # Abel Madrigal was at the dorms # Cecil McClaren was at the freshman dormitory lounge area # Ryo Aida was in Mcdonalds at roughly 8pm # Marie Kundera was at Sec-Walk, petting the cats of Alterneo. # Morgan Louise Roy was also on a bench fast asleep underneath his parasol. # Jack B. Hopper was on a windy elevated hill. # Aya Donigan-Jenek had two Open RPs. First she was seen with a large pizza. Second she was singing her dad's favorite song. Page RP # Cord Amidis nervously called at Caitlin MacDougall with the number he was left with. Arms weak, knees heavy, palms sweaty, he called for her over the phone. # Theodora Kaye searched for Basilio to return the favor of helping her. __FORCETOC__ Category:Days